


When death comes knocking at your door

by Alphagrey



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Frisk And Reader Are Related, Reader is dying, Sad Ending, Sans likes Reader, Shipper Alphys, Tsundere Flowey, Undyne And Reader Are Besties, alphys and reader besties as well, reader has cancer, reader is female, reader keeps secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphagrey/pseuds/Alphagrey
Summary: You are diagnosed with breast cancer and you are told you will have at least 5 months left to live. You constantly go to the hospital and it seems to worry your friends who are monsters. You haven't told them that you have cancer because you don't want them to worry.





	1. No one's promise tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This won't have that many chapters so....i hi hope you enjoy :)

You sat at a table staring through a window in a coffee shop waiting on your best friends to arrive. She was a monster, a fish monster to be exact her name was undyne; you met her at an anime store looking for some Akame ga kill T-shirts. She found you with some and asked you if there was any more but you told her no, she looked so upset so you gave her yours. Ever since then you two have constantly talked about anime and she even introduced you to her girlfriend who also loved anime, she was cute. You hit it off with her as well and now she was also your bestie. 

Alphy’s and Undyne then introduced you to the rest of their friends, one was a tall male goat monster named Asgore, he apparently was king of all monsters, you didn’t know how to act so you bowed and that seemed to make everyone in the room laugh. You were extremely flustered including asgore, he told you that you didn’t need to that so you shake his hand instead….it was so soft and so big. There was also a female goat monster named Toriel, she was the former queen of the underground. 

She was nice and motherly to you even but you noticed she would avoid asgore or move away everytime he got too close to her. There was a tall skeleton named papyrus who was really energetic and ecstatic to see you, instead of giving you a hand shake he gave you a monster bear hug. When he put you down to catch your breath a smaller skeleton walks up to you and offers his hand to you. You took it and heard a loud fart noise…..you were embarrassed. 

Luckily he showed you it was a whoopee cushion and later he kept telling horrible jokes that surprising made you laugh. You were not the one to laugh at stupid jokes but the way how he said it and how he looked made you laugh. Ever since that day you hit off with everyone they seemed to always want you at their house, mainly they just want to be around. They told you that you just have this calming aura. You saw your little cousin Frisk run up to you and plants kisses all over your face, you told them that frisk was you cousin and they were all shocked.

You even met one of alphy’s creations, he was a robot named mettaton and he was extremely popular in the underground and on the surface. You’ve seen several of his movies and they were pretty good, he even took you out to an expensive restaurant and paid for a four course meal. He told you that he enjoyed your company and would love to see you again after his tour in Tokyo.

You didn’t notice undyne sitting across from staring at you with a shit grin and her phone was flashing at you. “undyne what are you doing?” she doesn’t answer you and looks through the pictures she just took and show’s you them. They were good if you were honest, you were looking through the window and the sun seemed to back your face glow and also your hazel brown hair.

“I’m gonna send this to the group,” she sends them and waits for a reply.

SPAGHETTI LOVER-  
“NYEH SHE LOOKS SO BEAUTIFUL”

BAE-  
“she looks so nice…I’m so jealous…”

BAD BITCH UNDYNE-  
“babe no need to jealous your already too beautiful”

FLUFFY PUSHOVER-  
“golly she is a pretty human isn’t she”

BUTTSPIE-  
“oh my she’s like an art piece painted like by an artist”

 

BUTTSPIE-  
“also undyne please change the name you have for me please, you sent me a print screen yesterday and I noticed the name you had for me and I don’t like it .”

BAD BITCH UNDYNE-  
“ok ok I’ll change it .”

ASGORE X TORIEL-  
“thank you”

FRISKY-  
“awww look at my big cousin soooo many males are gonna want her a their wife XD”

PUNNY DUDE-  
“she’s cute….”

BAD BITCH UNDYNE-  
“mmmmhmmm yeah of course she’s cute, hot even riiiiiiigggggtttth sans ;3”

PUNNY DUDE-  
“…no comment”

BAD BITCH UNDYNE-  
“yeah she’s so sexy she can get anyone’s BONER up and runnin XD”

 

FRISKY-  
“sans…you?”

PUNNY DUDE-  
“no…frisk..”

FLUFFY PUSHOVER-  
“oh gosh…”

BAE-  
“I ship it:3”

PUNNY DUDE-  
“no…”

SPAGHETTI LOVER-  
“NYEH HEH HEH SANS IS THIS TRUE?

PUNNY DUDE-  
“no paps please…”

GLITTERY ROBUTT-  
“she’s so gorgeous how can you not have a boner….are you gay sans?”

 

PUNNY DUDE-  
“nonononononono…NO DAMN IT!”

ASGORE X TORIEL-  
“sans….do you..um…”

PUNNY DUDE-  
“oh my god undyne pc me”

BAD BITCH UNDYNE-  
“what?”

PUNNY DUDE-  
“personal chat dude”

BAD BITCH UNDYNE-  
“yeah”

Undyne was still messaging on her phone until she bursts into a fit of laughter which catches everyone’s attention. “undyne…” she’s weezing and panting now while hitting the table with her fist. “oh…oh sorry…I’m sorry,” she begins to calm down. You sip at your coffee waiting for undyne to relax. “so why didn’t alpha’s come?” undyne sighs. 

“she said she has work to do at the lab and won’t make it,” undyne sips her ice tea. “she says she’ll make it up to you by having movie night.” Undine begins to smirk evilly which send shivers down your spine. 

“oh”

“also sans is coming over at our house as well so he’s going to be there,” she winks at you but you don’t get it.

“ok,” undyne frowns.

“so you two can get to know each other better.”

“haven’t we already did?”

“I mean really really get to know each other,” she winks again…you still didn’t get it, what did she mean….i met sans at least a year ago and we’ve grown quite close.

“ok whatever,” you decided not to press and that makes undyne frown more. You wanted to tell undyne and alphy’s that you had cancer today but you changed your mind, you decided to spare their heart ache.

*Later*

 

You were at undyne’s house playing cards with alphy’s waiting for sans to arrive. There was a knock on the door which catches your attention “u..uh um can you get that for please y/n?” alphys blushes and looks over to undyne who gives her a thumbs up.  
“sure,” you walked over to the door and opened it to find sans wearing his usual clothes. He stares at you with a hint of a blue glow on his cheeks “hey sans ready for the movie?” “yeah sure..” he walks in and went straight to undyne. You couldn’t hear what they were talking about and you didn’t really care either.

You sat on the couch waiting for the three monsters to arrive, undyne comes and sits at one end of the couch, alphys sits next to her and sans sits at the other end of the couch…it was a tight fit. Alphys body was squishing and pushing you closer to sans but you didn’t mind he was warm and smell nice even if he had some ketchup stains on his jacket.

Undyne had placed a romantic comedy in the DVD player and started the movie with the remote. The room was very dark though the Tv illuminated the room and sans…blue cheeks illuminated the area around you somewhat. You laid your head on his shoulder so you can get more comfortable, you didn’t even notice sans cheeks grew darker or when he wrapped his arm around you pulling you closer.

 

Sans POV-

You couldn’t help it you wanted y/n as close to you as possible, you realized you liked her a month or two after you met her. She was cute, nice, she like puns which made you like her even more and just…her aura was so pleasant. You wanted to confess to her today but you were afraid she might reject you, you instead you settle for cuddling.

When undyne basically shared your dirty secret to everyone you wanted to dust her right then and there. One day we invited y/n at a beach picnic and she noticed that you had an erection when you saw y/n wearing a bikini….ever since that day she would shove that in your face every time you were around y/n or if her name was ever brought up.

Soon you realized that y/n was going to the hospital almost nonstop…it frightened you and everyone else. Undyne asked her why she was going to the hospital so much but y/n would say it’s difficult or it’s personal, at first I thought she one of her family members were sick or something but something tells me it’s something else.  
The movie was finally over, you looked at y/n in the corner of your eyes and she was asleep….so cute. You can here giggling from alphys and undyne on the side at you but you didn’t look, y/n opened her eyes and got up from the couch stretching. 

“that was a nice movie, it’s 6:15…I need to go to the hospital will one of you take me?” you frown, you were tired hearing about the hospital, hospital were for people who were sick not healthy. You were going to know today, you were going to know exactly why she always wanted to go there.

“I’ll take you,” she smiles and you can see undyne and alphys make kissy faces on the side of you. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You and y/n were walking through a local park now until you stopped to think about if this is a good time to confess. You were about to speak until you saw y/n sat on a bench looking distraught, you sat next to her and tried to comfort her but she kept moving away.

“y/n….hey you ok,” in a matter of seconds she bursts into tears and clings onto your hoodie hiding her face within it.

Normal POV

You couldn’t take it…you couldn’t…you were supposed to tell your best friends everything but you couldn’t….you wanted to tell someone…you couldn’t hide it anymore. Seeing alphys and undyne so happy that you were there and alive made you feel sick because knowing that in 5 months from now you’ll be dead. You didn’t want your friends to worry, you were not afraid of death but you didn’t want to die...you should have just ignored undyne when she asked you that question in the anime store. You shouldn’t be with her or her friends…it would have been less stress for her and everyone.

You couldn’t even do everything you wanted in life since life for you has been cut short. You called yourself the walking dead because of it, you wanted to go sky diving, you wanted to help people, you wanted to visit the underground, you wanted to learn how t whistle but you can’t….there’s no time…you don’t have that much time. You were muttering apologizes into sans jacket as he rubbed your back trying to make you calm down.

“what’s wrong y/n please tell me…” 

 

You should say something…

“sans….i..”

“please tell me you have me very worried kiddo.” You looked up at sans to see his sad eyes staring at you.

“sans…i..i..i’m so sorry,” you cried out again.

“for what?”

“i…sans…I’m…d..d…i….” you couldn’t say it and he seems to get more and more irritated.

“Y/N PLEASE TEL-” 

“I’M DYING SANS!!”sans stares at you confused and shocked. His breathing begins to waver…

“wh…what are you…what are saying y/n,” hearing sans like this makes you feel terrible, it makes you feel horrible you shouldn’t be putting him through this.

“I…I have cancer…”

“ca..cancer?” he sounds confused.

“yes…a disease..it kills….us humans….it cuts down our lifespan…i…i..only have 5 months left to live,” sans breathing stops for a moment and he hugs you close.

“n..no…you…you can’t….why didn’t you tell me….why didn’t you tell us…aren’t we your friends,” he’s crying now and you cry along with him.

“I didn’t want you to worry….i wanted you guys to be happy….i shouldn’t be your friend…I don’t deserve you guys…I’m putting you all through pain…and I don’t want to see you upset over me,” sans hugs you closer and you held onto him tightly not wanting to let go.

“you do make us happy, you make me happy….don’t say that you don’t deserve us because you do…i…we are going to be upset because we care for you y/n….you are our friend and true friends cry for each other’s suffering,” you felt safe in sans arms…you wanted to be like this forever.

“you’re so nice and kind to us monsters…you make us feel so good…your aura is just calming,” he pauses and hesitates.

“u…um y/n…”

You look up at the crying skeleton and wiped away his tears.

“yes?”

“I want to do anything you always wanted to do in your life…like this that you never were able to do,” you stared at him shocked…..did he really want to?

“r..really?”

“yes of course…you mean the world to me,” you felt butterflies in your stomach when he said that….you never noticed how nice sans was until now.

“o..oh um thank you sans…” you hugged sans close and he hugs back. “thank you…”

“your welcome.”


	2. So please don't go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the wait got tied up and stuff. hope ya like.....

You told sans not to tell anyone that you had cancer….well not yet anyways. He insisted on moving with you so he can be closer with you but you declined. He didn’t take no as an answer and kept on insisting, you finally let him move in. He always asked you what you wanted to do every day but sometimes you didn’t know. He made you breakfast every day in bed which made you feel guilty because you had two working legs and the fact he was balls off the wall worried about you…sigh.

You would be lying if you said if you didn’t like the attention….if fact you loved it, you were never treated like this in a long time. Sans in general became more…attractive to you even if he was a simple skeleton.

 

About a month later you had a full on crush on him. You didn’t tell him though at least not yet. One day sans asked you what you always wanted to do in your life, you told him you wanted to go skydiving and the very next day he took you to do just that.

 

*flashback*

 

You and sans were ready to jump from the plane, you turn to sans who seems scared shitless.

 

“uh sans you don’t need to do this with me,” you cupped his cheekbones to look at you and his face turns a light blue color.

 

“no..i..i..want to….for you…y/n,” he holds your hand and you give him a cheerful smile.

 

“ready?”

 

“yeah.”

 

“one….”

 

“two…..”

 

“THREE!” you both jump holding hands and screaming like little girls.

 

*flashback end*

 

You were sitting on the couch next to sans watching some mettaton movie. Sans was nervous for some odd reason “sans?” he jumps and stares at you shocked and scared.

 

“y..yeah?”

 

“are you ok?” you inch closer to sans and he shifts uncomfortably.

 

“I’m fine…u..uh…wanna hear something funny?”

 

“sure..?”

 

“whenever I see you, you remind me of a stick shift….because you put me in different gears….wait….does that make sense…..shit,” you muffled out a laugh and cling onto sans jacket for support.

 

“ha..hahahah..oh….ok…hear this one….you remind me of a water….because you always refresh me…..get it…..water….refresh…uh…..i know that was-“ sans bursts into laughter and almost falls off the couch.

 

“ok…ok…my love for you is like diarrhea I can’t even hold it in…..” WHAT THE FUCK! You both holler out loud and fell onto the carpet clutching your stomach and ribs to ease the pain from laughing so much. Every time it crosses your mind you have to laugh you just couldn’t help it and every time you do laugh sans laughs harder. It took you two at least twenty minutes to actually calm down and relax.

 

“heh..heh…you don’t even have an anus to even do that...” sans chuckles.

 

“psh…you mad?”

 

“no…well….i don’t even know,” you sat up to get your headphones and laid back down next to sans. “wanna listen to my favorite music?”

 

“sure I want to know everything you like and dislike,” you blush and handed him the headphones. “it’s PnB Rock and the song is called selfish.”

 

“I should let undyne listen to this then,” you punched sans in the arm and played the song.

 

[Intro]  
I want you all to myself  
You don't need nobody else  
I want you all to myself  
I swear yeah  
Oh yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

[Chorus]  
I'm selfish  
I want you all to myself I swear  
You don't need nobody else I swear  
I want you all to myself  
Because I'm selfish, yeah  
I want you all to myself I swear  
You don't need nobody else, I swear  
I want you all to myself I swear  
I'm selfish  
I want you all to myself I swear  
You don't need nobody else I swear  
I want you all to myself  
Because I'm selfish yea  
I want you all to myself I swear  
You don't need nobody else  
I want you all to myself

[Verse 1]  
Now that I gotcha  
Aye girl  
I ain't gon play witchu  
Becuz there's a lot of things  
That I wanna say to you  
Girl, you know you the shit  
Balenciagas on ya kicks  
Niggas all on ya dick  
But we ain't gon trip  
Cause I'm not ready for no commitments  
Nah, nah  
But I swear I hate seeing you wit them  
Yeah, yeah  
And I know you ain't trynna control me  
And I know you're tired of being lonely  
I can't help how I feel  
I'm just keeping it real  
They can't have you girl

[Chorus]  
Because I'm selfish  
I want you all to myself I swear  
You don't need nobody else I swear  
I want you all to myself  
Because I'm selfish, yeah  
I want you all to myself I swear  
You don't need nobody else, I swear  
I want you all to myself I swear  
I'm selfish  
I want you all to myself I swear  
You don't need nobody else I swear  
I want you all to myself  
Because I'm selfish yea  
I want you all to myself I swear  
You don't need nobody else  
I want you all to myself

[Verse 2]  
Shawty I'm selfish  
Can't help it  
You know I get stuck when you  
Come around  
And them niggas be sick cuz we  
Be on some shit  
Yeah they know I'm gon  
Hold it down  
Pull up in the whip  
Tell you hop in with your friends  
We gon go to my crib  
Have my chef cook us up a dinner  
Girl you know you fuckin wit a winner  
I ain't nothing like these lames i swear  
Name a place i could take you there  
I'd do anything to make you laugh  
And you can have anything just ask  
But just know that I'm selfish  
And I swear I can't help it  
But its all for you  
Yea it's all for you

[Chorus]  
I'm selfish  
I want you all to myself I swear  
You don't need nobody else I swear  
I want you all to myself  
Because I'm selfish, yeah  
I want you all to myself I swear  
You don't need nobody else, I swear  
I want you all to myself I swear  
I'm selfish  
I want you all to myself I swear  
You don't need nobody else I swear  
I want you all to myself  
Because I'm selfish yea  
I want you all to myself I swear  
You don't need nobody else  
I want you all to myself

 

Sans takes off the headphones and sighs deeply “like it,”sans chuckles.

“I love it, it reminds me of someone….”sans turns a bright aquamarine and looks at you bashfully which makes you laugh. “what’s so funny?”

 

“oh….your expression but…who does it remind you of?”

 

“heh can you believe me….i am really fucking selfish…even more than undyne…” you were shocked by this information….did he already like someone?

 

“oh so you like someone already?” sans turns away and blushes a dark navy blue. 

 

“what do you mean by already?” shit….

 

“I meant..uh….um….i…..fuck..that just came out wrong.”

 

“nah…..it’s already out there so spill….what was that suppose to mean,” fuck it now or never.

 

“you want to know what I meant…..are you sure?” sans nods.

 

“it means I want to know who fucking took you away from me already….” Ok a bit too strong…..fuck. “in softer words I like you plain and simple ok….ok.” he freezes. “yup take it all in I like you a lot……like….alot…..the way you’ve been treating me an d just straight up caring…..i just got attracted to you…..heh…I’m not saying you gatta like me instead of the girl you like..i just want to be honest and-“ sans cuts you off by pressing his teeth against your lips.

 

“I like you too….more even….i wanted to confess for a long time but….with all that has happened I didn’t want you to think I’d take advantage of you,” he kisses you again and again which makes you laugh.

“your just too humerus,” he chuckles.

 

“yeah? Do I really tickle your funny bone,” you nod and he brings you closer and kisses you passionately, you feel a warmth slid against your lips. You notice it’s a tongue begging you for entry, you open up enough for him to slip in and you moan at the feeling. Sans pushes you to lay down on the couch and you did he continues to explore your mouth and feel the rest of your body.

 

Sans breaks the kiss and gazes at you “so sweet heart does this mean we’re?”

“I’d like that very much,” sans chuckles and kisses you again.

 

*one month later*

 

You were ready to tell your friends…you were ready to be honest, you called them at your house saying that it was an emergency. Within ten minutes everyone showed up even mettaton and he was suppose to be in Russia by now. Toriel was the first to speak “my child what’s wrong why did you call us?” she sounded worried.

 

“yeah punk you almost scared me”

 

“yes miss y/n we are all worried for you is something troubling you?”

 

You sighed tears fell down from your eyes to your cheeks. Sans rubs your back and you gave him a small smile.

“you guy’s should know I’m not saying this to hurt you, I think you deserve to know the truth….” You paused as more tears fell down from your face, frisk hugs you and kisses your palm. “i..i love you guys so much…you guys are the best things that ever happened to me….i don’t deserve any of your love!” you were letting everything out.

“darling please tell us I’m sure we can help In anyway we can…”

“that’s just it you can’t…” you hear a grunt from flowey who was on a table. “I’m dying…” everyone gasps including flowey.

 

“w…what are you saying my child?”

 

“I have cancer……”alphy’s was quick to answer even though she was crying.

 

‘s..she….h..has…a…..w…well….sickness…..t…that’s…..k..k..killing …her…..s..slowly….h..how.....m..uch….ti..time…..d…do you…h..have..l..left?

 

“I have only three months left,” you hear undyne and papyrus sniffling loudly in the corner before they both joined you in a hug, followed by toriel, then asgore, then alphys. You can hear frisk sobbing loudly under you as flowey tries to calm them down after he hopped off the table down to them. 

“y..you cant ….d..die…please…”

 

“I’m afraid this can’t be helped frisk…but I do love you a lot….”

 

“isn’t there a cure?” asgore stated.

 

“no there is no known cure…”

 

“HUMAN YOU CAN’T GIVE UP…..NOT YET….ALPHY’S CAN’T YOU MAKE SOMETHING?”

“papyrus cures don’t come just like that it takes years,” papyrus whines and sniffs sadly.

 

“I don’t want you to worry….i love you all very much, too much to even see you upset so please don’t.”

 

“THEN PLEASE DON’T GO!” frisk cries out. “your my big cousin….i see you as a sister….please don’t leave me….leave us…..please…” she tugs on you tightly.

 

“frisk listen….i want you to be strong like how you were I the underground….can you promise me that you’ll be strong now…..please my one wish to you.”

 

“y/n I can’t lose you again….please.”

“…”

 

“y/n I lost you once…I can’t lose you again…I can’t..” she buries her face in your shirt and hiccups softly.

 

“we’ll meet again I promise…” you raised their head so they’re looking at you. You gave them a small smile and they try to smile back, everyone gives you another long and tight hug. You wanted to be like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if ya want to listen to the song just search it up it's nice or if ya heard about it lemme know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is going by too fast...

Sans POV-

2 months later…

 

The past months have been great so far, you and y/n were an item and it was awesome to be with her everyday. It’s sad to know the one you love is about to do die soon. You tool her everywhere she wanted to go no questions asked. If she wanted to jump off a fucking plane you’d do it for her, if she wanted to go scuba diving or even if she just wanted to learn how to whistle you were there to be with her or help her along the way. You loved her a lot, you would even ask her to marry you if she wasn’t dying but that didn’t stop you from telling her that you wanted to.

 

Every wish she wanted you gave it to her…. even when she was sexually frustrated. One day she was feeling…. Bonely… you could have smelled her hormones escaping from her.

 

*flashback*

 

“what’s that smell….it’s smells so….” Your thoughts were cuts off when y/n walks pass you. “is….is she..” she lets out a sigh and sits next to you on the couch. “the scent is stronger now…..and it’s making me……NO!” you shake your head from those sinful thoughts and continued to watch tv. Everytime you ignored the lustful aroma it became stronger and stronger. “ hey y/n….” she looks at you and hums.

“are you a tower because ei-ffel for you so hard.” She stares at you shocked and blushes before laughing.

 

“really you want to start this one liner shit…ok….baby…we don’t need wifi cause we already gat a connection.” 

 

“heh are you a master thief….because you stole me from across the room.” y/n chuckles and lay’s in your lap.

 

“If I was in charge of the alphabet I’d put u and I together.”

 

“heard it….if you were my homework I’d do you all over the table,” y/n laughs before mumbling something under her breath. “what was that?”

“nothing….you make me feel like a flashlight because you turn me on,” you lift you brow.

 

“really?”

 

“….” 

 

“heh..figures…you remind me of the wind because you blew me away.”

 

“so corny…know what’s on the menu….me….n….u….get it.” 

 

“oooooooh ok kill it…..are you google cause I just found what I was searching for.”

 

“you remind me of lucky charms because your magically delicious,” y/n winks at you.

 

“I need some answers for my math homework…..QUICK GIVE ME YOUR NUMBER,” y/n laughs.

 

“are you the sun because you make my world so bright.”

 

You two went back and forth with your one liners until you both ran out of things to say. You didn’t even notice the aroma until now since the room went silent. You were drooling and your breathing hitched when you felt a tap on your leg.

 

“sans….” She was so cute when she called your name like that, like a shy muffin.

“yeah sweetheart?”

 

“um….i…uh…i..”she begins to stutter and blush madly. “i…I wanted…..to um…..AH SCREW IT!” she begins to straddle you.

 

“w…what’s up…y/n..”

 

“sans I have a request,” she quickly added.

 

“o..oh….i see what’s uh..OH!” she quickly kisses your teeth while sneaking her hands to stoke your vertebrae. You knew what she wanted though you couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable doing this. It’s not that you didn’t want to, you really wanted to for a long time actually but knowing she’s dying….nevermind. you kissed her back sliding your tongue into her mouth to taste every inch. It wasn’t long before you teleported to your room and pinned her down on your bed.

 

You broke the kiss and examined her to see how well you were doing, you feel quite proud of yourself to see y/n a panting hot mess. That slowly fades into discomfort again, you wanted to know if y/n was certain if she wanted this.

 

“y/n…babe…are you sure you want this?” she frowns.

 

“i..i’ve always wanted to do this with you big fat bag of bones.”

 

“your so bold….and I’m not fat just big boned.”

 

“well if that’s the case can you BONE me already,” your taken back by the pun but laughed anyway’s.

 

“with my BONER sure,” she laughs harder and kisses you.

 

*flashback end sorry for the sinful people*

 

You took care of her, you fed her sometimes clean her…if she was in that mood….basically you did everything together…..but that didn’t last long. She was slowing down as the days go by until one day….she couldn’t move at all. You called everyone and told them to go to the hospital immediately, you teleported to the hospital with y/n in your arms. You called for a doctor and waited for your friends.

After ten minutes a doctor arrives and carries y/n into an emergency room while you waited in the waiting room. Everyone finally made it including the weed of a flower, flowey. Thirty minutes pass until a nurse called everyone up to follow her. She reached a closed door with the doctor standing outside with his head down.

 

“doc what’s up, is y/n ok?” you spoke up first, tears were threatening to explode from your eye sockets.

 

“yes, is y/n ok?”

 

“NYEH CAN WE SEE HER MR HUMAN DOCTOR?”

 

“p…please w…we….all….w..want to see…h..her.”

 

“DON’T KEEP US WAITING!”

 

“darling undyne please calm down give him a chance to speak.”

 

Frisk walks up to the doctor and tugs his jacket for him to look at her. Her eyes were swollen and blood shot red, tears were still pouring out as she still clutch the angry flower….or he looked angry.

 

“mister…*sniff*….is my cousin o..ok?”

The doctor stares at frisk heartbroken and looked like he didn’t want to tell her anything. Asgore was about to carry frisk away but they refused, the doctor sighed. “miss y/n is…well….she…*sigh* she doesn’t have much time.”

Frisk freezes and so does everyone else, Toriel walks over to the sobbing child and hugs her tightly while she herself was crying in frisk’s sweater. Alphys and undyne were hugging papyrus who seem to have taken the message harder than anyone else. You never heard papyrus cry like this before so you comforted your brother and told him it was going to be alright. Mettaton was overly dramatic as usual and was crying on his knee. Asgore was wiping away any tears that was forming eyes constantly. Flowey was angry….though he had big fat tears pouring out his eyes.

 

“when can we see her already!” Flowey yelled at the doctor which surprised all of us. “WHAT?! y/n actually took her time to get to know me…though at first I thought she was being too friendzy but I realized she wanted to know me,” Flowey paused. “ it’s stupid I know she’s dumb to waste that time she had with me and could have spent it with one of you guys.”

 

Nobody answered…

 

“UGH LET ME SEE HER,” the doctor nods and opens the door to reveal y/n laying in a bed….hooked up to some machines. Everyone walks in the room to stand next to the bed where y/n was just staring coldly into space.

 

“y/n?”

 

There is no response.

 

“doc what are these machines hooked up to y/n?” you asked.

 

“those machines….they drain the fluid that’s being stored inside y/n.”

 

“why isn’t she responding,” undyne asked softly.

 

“this….is well….right now her organs and systems are shutting down.” The doctor says quietly.  
“WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!” flowey said in rage.

 

“it means that her body is deteriorating, she’s dying faster.”

 

That struck a nerve and you covered your face with your palms so nobody can see you cry.

 

“brother?”

 

“s..sans?”

 

“what’s wrong with smiley trashbag?”

 

“sans.”

 

“PUNK!”

 

“golly this is too much,” asgore pats your back softly. You look down at frisk to see their hugging you and you hug them in return.

 

“…g….guy…s….s….” everyone faces y/n who’s weakly smiling.

“OH MY GOD,” alphys pushes pass everyone to get to y/n.

 

“PUNK!?”

 

“MY CHILD!” everyone goes to y/n and tries to get as close as possible.

 

“h…hey guys……….l..l…look..s….l…lik..e….like…..my….t…time…..her.e….is….o..over….h…huh,”y/n sighs.

 

“n..no y/n please *sniff* please don’t go!” frisk hugs y/n tightly and surprisingly y/n hugs back weakly and lets go.

“m..my child….i..i,” y/n ushers toriel to come closer so she can hug her, toriel follows her order and hugs her before moving away next to asgore who comforts her. 

Alphys and undyne walks closer “u…undyne….a..alphy-“ she sounded like speaking was causing her pain. 

 

“i..i…i…lo..love y..you y/n…your my bestfriend!” undyne cries out in y/n blanket.

 

“m..me….too…i…I always shipped….y..you and s..sans…together…..to…b..be married and stuff,” you blush lightly but sadness washes it away. y/n doesn’t respond except giving them both a kisson their forehead and letting them go.

 

“f..flowey,” frisk places flowey on y/n chest.

 

“you..stupid h..human…I SHOULDN’T BE FEELING ANYTHING….I HAVE NO SOUL…BUT…I FEEL LIKE….I…i…why…why do you have to die…..why….WHY DO HUMANS HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT!” y/n kisses flowey in which he starts sobbing softly. Frisk removes him off y/n chest. “I FUCKING LOVE YOU!” flowey shout and asked if he could leave the room. Frisk, undyne, alphys and toriel took them to the door to leave but before they did they all shouted “I love yous” and gave y/n one last hug before leaving in to the waiting room.

 

“me…mettaton…pa..py….as..gore,” all three walked to her and hugged her tightly.

 

“I wish I knew you before all this…so we could spend more time together.”

 

“nyeh heh…..heh..i…wish that was….possible…to go back in time….and change the past….heh…heh..”

 

“darling I will really miss you.”

 

“…i..will..m..miss…you…all…with…a.all..m..my heart.”

 

They gave y/n one last hug before leaving. Now it was you, you walked beside y/n and brought a chair so you can get comfortable.

 

“s..sans?”

“right here sweetheart,” her attention turns to you and she gives you a weak smile.

 

“..thank…..y..you,” she reaches out to touch your cheek bone and you move closer so she can touch.

 

“your welcome…..” tears were pouring down your cheekbones which made y/n frown.

 

“d…don’t c..cry…”

 

“I cant help it…your dying…I cant stop.”

 

“s..sans promise…..m..me something…..” she pauses.

 

“what is it sweetheart?”

 

“p..promise…..m..me…you’ll….l..live…y..your..life…and…f..find….some..one….n..new.”

 

“i…I don’t think..i..”

 

“p..please,” you didn’t want to you didn’t want to move on but if it’s for her then.

“sure sweetheart,”she sighs happily and leans to kiss your teeth, you move closer so she could reach. It was short but you loved it…..you suddenly started sobbing in y/n’s blankets. “WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YOU…WHY….SOMEONE SO SWEET, BEAUTIFUL AND NICE AS YOU!” she rubs your skull softly. “WHY…WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME…I LOSE PAPYRUS…I LOST MY FRIENDS…AND NOW…..YOU….I’M LOSING YOU TOO!” she stares at you confused. “it’s complicated sweetheart,” she sighs in understanding.

 

“i..i…love..you…sans…and.”she starts to cry. “i..i’m sorry I’m causing …..you….pain….i…cant…i…wont…..last…..much..longer….i..if..i had…the power….to go…back…in…time…..i…would….have….gotten…..treated….but,” y/n paused. “life…doesn’t work like that…..a…ah…yes….i can…feel…..it….my….life…line…is….coming to…an….end..” you quickly hug her scared that she may disappear if you let go, she seems shocked at the feeling.

 

“AH…oh….i….heh….”she chuckles and hugs back. “i…I don’t…want to….let go…..i…don’t…want…to….i…don’t ….want…to…let…go” shes sobbing while smiling.

 

“I LOVE YOU!” you shouted outloud.

 

“i…..i….don’t want…to………i……..love……….you…….more.” she says with a sigh.

 

….

 

….

 

….

 

Y/n has stopped moving.

 

“sweetheart?”

 

….

 

….

 

She’s dead.

 

You walked out of the hospital after several hours. You asked toriel to see frisk and she brings you to them.

 

“I want to talk to them alone,” toriel nods and leaves.

 

There is a moment of silence before they spoke up.

“sans…i…I can still reset…but…..it’s up to you….”

 

You were thinking hard about this…you told frisk to promise not to reset but now….

 

“frisk.”

 

“yeah.”

 

“do it.”

 

“are you sure?”

 

“….yes”

 

CONTINUE? RESET?

…

 

…

 

RESET…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT RESET...WHAT DOES THIS ALL MEAN.....HEH..heh....i don't know you guess...;p.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it tell me in the comments.


End file.
